


season end sweetness

by coffeesnack



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Splash is a huge dork but v confident, Tornado is starstruck and uptight, a niche pairing but megaman is good for that, also good for just winging characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesnack/pseuds/coffeesnack
Summary: off season beach trip, out of season fruit





	season end sweetness

She was already halfway to the water before he noticed she was no longer beside him, leaning on his arm for balance. He walked inside the crescent space left by her body sliding over the wet sand and didn't think twice about laying down beside her with his legs in the way of the tide. Splash Woman scooted in closer to his side and held him steady as the water rushed over his feet.

“It's not that bad is it?” she giggled, as he forced his muscles to relax and adjust to the cold.

“It actually is that bad,” he laughed back, turning his head so it fit around where hers was nestled into his neck.

He was feeling bold, molding himself to her, and she knew it. She pressed her nose into his ear and felt him go hot. 

"Thank you for today. I hope I wasn't too heavy to carry around, though a backpack for me to latch onto was a funny little idea," she muffled her laughter with her hand, excited to cling to his back again on their way home so she didn't have to slither on concrete, excited to see the sky from a comfortable vantage point. Excited to be so close.

"And was the food expensive? Is that fruit still in season?" she spoke nonchalantly but felt bad- work was slow for case-by-case Robot Masters like them and robots didn't usually get paid much anyways, in return for secure jobs and housing. But they did have wants they usually couldn’t afford on their own and she didn't want Tornado Man overextending himself for her sake.

“They're only strawberries, Splash- they're never expensive. And you know I would anyways..." She thumbed at his bottom lip, tracing the inside of the top one with her thumbnail. His spine spasmed itself straight and his eyes flickered closed, chills getting the best of him.

“You should feed me some on the way home,” she said cooly, stopping herself from laughing again; she knew saying that would make him melt and thought he was so damn funny- always quietly looking out for others while pretending he was too wrapped up in his own business.

“If you pull anything while I’m walking, I’m gonna accidentally drop you.” He tried to laugh as freely as she did but only managed a nervous hiccup as she’d laid herself over him; he could feel her torso shake as she giggled, her smooth persona easily broken. She kissed him over his airy, shaky groans, but they broke apart, yelping in surprise, as the waves slid underneath them, freezing cold as autumn, and more quickly, night, approached.

Her humorous shriek was enough to siren-song fish from the water’s surface but his eyes weren’t open to see it- eyelids still twitching from being so delicately closed. He allowed himself to curl up in the afterglow of their kiss as she tugged his limp body forward and squeezed it tight, one hand ruffling his short cropped hair, even more neon in the evening’s damp light. He laughed back this time, expelling air in huffs as he squeezed her in return, lifting her off the ground in a hug once he was able to unseal himself from the ground. 

When they reached the concrete bank separating the sand from the street, she adjusted herself to better hold onto his shoulders and chest but before he could settle into overthinking their date- how he’d talked or held or kissed- she made one final, joking motion to reassure him: aiming to poke his nose but ending up sticking a knuckle in his nostril.

Cackling as they toppled over backwards, Splash Woman was content with hitting the ground first; she was sturdier, heavy with fishy fat and scales, but because the sunset was behind her, the light outlined his wide smile as he outstretched his hand to help her up. He was featherlike, light, but managed to prop her up with enough balancing on her part, still with enough energy before carrying her home to hold her close again as the heat dried the remainder of the seawater away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Splash Woman where others easily fall in love with her and are almost intimidated by how flawless she is but she also never stops laughing and does stupid, silly stuff. Tornado Man seems serious and like the leader of the group in MM9 but is definitely weak to Splash Woman and her antics (along with things like kittens or flowers, you know).
> 
> They just seemed like a cute little pair! 💚🌪💙🌊


End file.
